


Sincere

by gravity0106



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HyungWonho - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, Lovers to Friends, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, Wonchae, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity0106/pseuds/gravity0106
Summary: (Inspired by the Grazia shooting vlive on channel+)It's late at night and Hyungwon realizes he's still into Hoseok and his soft smiles





	Sincere

Hyungwon sat on his bed, facing Hyunwoo who was now taking off his glasses, ready to sleep.  
It was almost 2 am but that wasn’t a surprise after all; despite preparing for a comeback, they finished quite early that day and Hyungwon was extremely grateful for that since he couldn't handle another sleepless night wasted on practicing since 6am. He felt so tired, his limbs aching and his head spinning a bit every time he stood up. The new choreography really was that bitch…he wondered how many times he could do that on stage without collapsing on the ground, breathless. However, he liked the new song and felt positive about the outcome.

  
_Today was a long day._

  
Also a strange one.  
A day full of thoughts.

  
_Was it a regretful one? Did I enjoy today?_

  
His schedule was the fullest, he must admit that. He sighed to himself and came back from the trance he was in.  
His knees cracked when he got up from the bed.  
Jooheon slipped in his pajamas pants and looked at him “Hyung aren’t you sleepy yet?” his voice was raspy from the exhaustion, hair put down sticking to his forehead, still a bit wet from the quick shower he took once they got to the dorm.  
“Gonna grab a glass of water” Hyungwon mumbled back to him while disappearing from his roommates' view.  
But his sore, weak legs didn’t bring him to the kitchen.  
With his mind full of question marks and suppositions that kept him distracted, Hyungwon found himself on the first floor instead, standing in front of Hoseok’s room.  
He blinked a few times before realizing where he was.

  
Hoseok’s soft steps could be heard from the other side of his closed door, along with his quiet humming to a familiar song that Hyungwon really couldn’t remember well. His heart started racing; he was probably getting ready to sleep and was about to tuck himself in bed.  
If anything, Hoseok approached the door and turned the knob to open it, now facing Hyungwon and acknowledging his presence with a little yelp “Ha, you fool I almost fainted” he giggled sneaking through him. Hyungwon smiled apologetically without him noticing.  
Hoseok turned himself, his bare pale face and his tired, heavy eyes looking back at him “What brought you here anyway?” his soft smile still on his plump, velvety lips. Hyungwon once again didn’t know what to do. Reminiscences of the day still lingering on his skin, a brief shiver traveled down his lean body and woke him up but still, his mind couldn’t come up with anything. Whatever he said it would have sounded stupid. It happened every time Hoseok was around him, giving attention.  
“Where were you going” he finally spoke back, emerging from his momentary mini panic attack.  
Hoseok turned himself and headed towards the kitchen “Gonna grab a glass of water, you want some?” ah. Right. Water. He went down the stairs to grab a glass of water. Mystery solved.  
“You seem a bit lost” Hoseok chuckled while filling two glasses with tap water.  
Hyungwon scratched his head and hummed to avoid answering, trying to shut down the anxiety that kept creeping inside of his stomach. He noticed how Hoseok was still clothed, with a tank top and shorts still on, meaning he was still not going to sleep yet.  
Yet Hyungwon couldn’t stop thinking about today…the two of them together, the photoshoot, the intimacy.  
“I think the photos will come out pretty well” his hyung chirped, offering him his water as if he just read his mind. Hyungwon gulped it down quickly to calm his pulse and smiled back, hoping the other couldn’t hear how nervous his heart was.

  
After a few seconds he answered back a low “Of course, they will.” To later add a shy “You were extremely good-looking today hyung” and then lowered his gaze to the floor to avoid eye contact with him. Hoseok let out a tiny chuckle and gave him his back, facing the sink. “You took a lot of photos you should send them to me and be a good friend.” His voice sounded a bit off.  
Hyungwon pretended not to notice.  
_Oh right_.  
The younger took his phone from his shorts pocket, unlocked it and opened his gallery. Soon, Hoseoks photos popped up. There was Hoseok giving his back to the camera while looking outside the window, his wide shoulders occupying half of the pic, selfies of them together in soft sweaters, a selfie of Hyungwon standing behind Hoseok, a photo of Hoseok with glasses, and…oh.  
A particular pic took his attention. The latter was laying down on his tummy, over the bed on the photographic set, only half of his body could be seen; his shoulders, strong and defined through the thin layer of his tee and his incredibly firm buttocks, looking like two rounded little hills were outstanding the most.  
Hyungwon gulped.  
Hoseok got dangerously close and Hyungwon went panic and locked his phone quickly, making Hoseok pout cutely. The younger’s heart shrank a little.

  
It was too much really, Hoseok was too gorgeous.

The latter then went past him and proclaimed he was going to bed “So goodnight Hyungwonie” he said softly, looking right at him, one hand on the knob of his room’s door, ready to get in.

  
But Hyungwon didn’t want to leave like that and go back to his room without first telling his hyung what he had felt today. How great it was to be together again, how sweet it felt to stare in his eyes and be a couple again, feel like one. The scenario, the matching outfits, his stunning looks, everything was lovable, perfect because after all, they were a great match, they always have been. Even after parting ways, even after ending their relationship for incredibly obvious reasons, the chemistry they had didn’t break, and it showed. Hyungwon recalled how the photographers kept praising them today, how smiley and calm the two were towards each other, the atmosphere so chill and so sincere. Nunas smiled when for a particular shoot, they looked into each other eyes and burst out laughing with no context.  
To have Hoseok by his side again, so close, so real, it felt priceless.  
And honestly, Hyungwon just wanted Hoseok to know how much he has missed him, how he wanted to touch his soft fluffy hair and hug him again and fall asleep in his bed just now, between his strong arms, breathing his scent in, feeling safe.

Hyungwon really did want to tell him how beautiful it was, how breathless Hyungwon felt every time Hoseok shifted glare in his direction and smiled fondly at him, how natural it was to pose with him. And when they did the vlog for the monchannel, they were joking about it “hyungwonho! We made a comeback!” they said, he said. What did that mean? Hyungwon wanted to know, wanted to let Hoseok know too to quiet those sorrowful doubts.  
But, again, it wasn’t the time, it wasn’t the place.  
And Hyungwon was way too stubborn and proud to let his weak side succumb.  
Hyungwon knew that something that ended already should be brought back.  
Hyungwon knows a lot of things but chooses to keep them inside of his busy, messy head.

  
So he just smiles back at his hyung, swallowing the disappointment and all of his disillusions, and just softly says “Goodnight Hoseok”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic ever! ///I know it's not much and it's quite short but, I felt the need to write something about my beloved ship hwh and this came out (they were so soft during that photo shooting my heart wouldn't stay still). I felt really soft while writing this but I had to keep the angst in it just because (Hyungwon wouldn't allow me to do the contrary, so).  
> I hope you did like this first little work of mine,,, feel free to leave a comment/kudos, also advices and/or opinions are welcomed!  
> Have a good day ❤


End file.
